Winter Fireworks
by Diana-Jae
Summary: A Kurama x Botan story. “I wish you could stay forever. I think Daddy likes it when you’re here… He smiles more.” – Chiaki Minamino (Chapter 3 Up)
1. December

**Winter Fireworks**

**Chapter 1: December**

**By: Diana-Jae**

The lights indicating that the plane would be getting ready to descend blinked on. A young flight attendant walked down the aisles regarding the passengers with a smile and making sure that their belts were on.

"Excuse me, miss," she reached over to shake a woman awake from her brief slumber. The book she held clutched to her chest fell onto her lap as her eyes groggily opened. "Sorry to wake you, but we're about ready to land, and we'd like it if you buckled up."

"Oh, thank you," the woman said, reaching behind her to buckle the seatbelt around her waist. The flight attendant just smiled and began walking down the aisle again, continuing her routine.

A mixture of anxiety and excitement had settled in the pit of the woman's stomach about half an hour ago, and the feeling had not left her. It had been a good five years since she had left Japan for France where she went to pursue a career in fashion design, and it had not been a disappointment.

At the tender age of twenty-three, Botan Furuya was at the height of her success, already having earned recognition in the world of fashion designers. It didn't take very long for her to be introduced to the right people, who helped her establish what would be the foundation for good business to cover her for the rest of her life. Like most other entrepreneurs her age, her clothing line had started small but gradually gained momentum at a faster rate than most others, and now the young woman's fashion line could be found on magazines from one stretch of the globe to the other. Sure, her schedule could be a nightmare sometimes, but she had figured that there were really only so many a number of people that could say they had succeeded easily or say they would be invited to the grandest of events and whatnot.

Besides, it had been what she wanted, wasn't it? That had been the reason why she left Japan, wasn't it? She was she content, wasn't she?

She never could dish out an answer that she could wholly believe without her conscience telling her otherwise.

_What's the **real** reason you left Sapporo in the first place?_

Have you really exorcised the ghosts of your past? Or do they still haunt? 

_Do you still think about **him**?_

Do you regret leaving it all behind? Do you regret not knowing what could have been had you not left? 

These were the questions she would ask herself when she thought she had moved on – when she thought that she had convinced herself that she had done the right thing and that she was happy.

So when Yuusuke Urameshi had unexpectedly called her, and nearly gave her heart failure after demanding, in such a tone that could give a deaf man a run for his money, where she had been all these years, she had purposely evaded the question and immediately asked how he, Keiko, and the others were doing. To which his reply was the main concern of his tracking her down and calling her; marriage bells were apparently ringing for another couple, and they had not wanted to have it unless the old gang were there, and thus included her.

"Does that mean I have to go back, Urameshi?" she asked with a wry smile. 

"Why, yes, little lady. I think that warrants a good old trip back to Japan to see the friends you left hanging," he laughed. "Besides you're way overdue on visits. Everyone misses you… and some more than others."

Whether he had meant for his last comment to hold any hidden meaning or some sort, Botan had failed to catch it. She was already calculating airfare, her schedule, who she would ask to watch the business while she was away, when to pack, how long she'd be gone, and the list went on.

Botan gingerly placed her hand on the plastic shade over the rectangular window and lifted it up. It was early evening, and already she could see the cars zipping across the streets and freeways on their way home from a hectic day at work.

Still the busy city that she had known before she left.

Her thoughts drifted to the nightlife of the area, completely mesmerized by the fact that she could still remember it all very clearly.

But how could she forget?

It was in this city, when the lights were burning bright, only outshone by the light of the celestial bodies above, the cold air entangling itself into the unbound hair of passersby, where **he** had bumped into her, where **he **had comforted her when she and her ex got into arguments when **she** could not, and, ironically, it was also where **he** had broken her heart by telling her that he was in love with her best friend before she got the chance to tell him how she had felt.

"Dad, is Uncle Yuusuke gonna be there?"

"Hold still, Chiaki," Shuuichi said to his restless son, who stood bouncing on the mattress of his bed while his father helped to put a shirt on him. "And yes, he's going to be there. Why do you ask?"

"Okay, good."

Shuuichi put his son on the floor and looked down at him with a raised brow in question, silently asking what he meant.

"Uncle Yuusuke said that he bet Uncle Kazuma won't be scoring more than thirty tonight, and I said he could. So he said that if I'm right, he'll take me to Toons," he continued with a wide grin spread on his face. "And I know I'll win cuz Uncle Kazuma always scores more than thirty-five in a whole game."

The doorbell rang and Chiaki scampered off yelling to his father that he'd get it.

Shuuichi shook his head and smiled. He never could quite understand why kids were so naive even though he had once been through that stage himself. And Yuusuke. He was well aware that his friend knew that Kuwabara could score up to sixty in a game. He definitely had to talk with him about purposely spoiling Chiaki.

Chiaki opened the door and immediately found himself in the arms of one of his father's friends. "Hey, brat. Where's your dad?"

"He's upstairs, Uncle Hiei." He looked out into the driveway and spotted his flashy midnight blue vehicle parked beside his father's jet black SUV. "Are you gonna go to the game too?"

"Yeah. I'm catching a ride with you and your dad. It's better to take one car."

"Hey, Uncle?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Uncle Kazuma's gonna do good tonight?"

Hiei's face twisted into a comical expression all of a sudden. "I'm surprised that the ape even made it pro."

"Does that mean that you don't think he'll win tonight?"

"You got some ulterior motive for asking or something?"

"Atelier motif?" the child asked, completely dumbfounded with the older man's vocabulary.

"Is there a reason you're asking?" Hiei clarified.

Chiaki's bafflement melted, and his face immediately brightened as he explained. "Uncle Yuusuke said that if Uncle Kazuma scores more than thirty, he'll take me to Toons."

"He said that, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Tell you what, squirt. If Kuwabara scores more than thirty points in tonight's game, I'll design and name a theme park after you. Call it my muse or something."

The little boy's eyes lit up. "With roller coasters and ferris wheels and scary rides? And cotton candy and popcorn?"

Hiei grinned. "Why don't we see if you win this bet first, kay, squirt?"

"I wish you wouldn't advocate their innocence by playing on it and then rewarding them for it."

"Why?" Hiei bent low and put the child down, who immediately scampered away. "It's just like telling the kid that Santa Claus is real, and he goes down a chimney to give good kids presents, and they get them."

"Sure, but they grow up kind of…"

"Like you," Hiei offered sarcastically.

Shuuichi shook his head and looked away. "I was thinking more along the lines of raw or naïve or something."

"Minamino," he began apologetically.

"It's okay. I know what you were trying to get at."

"It's not like kids are going to stay naïve forever. They grow out of it, and Chiaki's no exception. He's a smart kid."

"You think that skipped me or something?"

Hiei looked at his friend but said nothing for a while, and then he asked Shuuichi where his keys were. "I'll drive."

"Furuya!"

Botan's head whipped around at the familiar voice that yelled her name. When her lavender eyes came into contact with dark-chocolate ones, she instantly broke into a smile and would have run up to him and threw her arms around him had she not been carrying her duffel bag.

"Urameshi!"

"It's good to see you back, Botan," he welcomed as he took the bag from her arms. "What'd you put in here anyway? Your whole house?"

Botan laughed. "If it isn't heavy for me, then it should be like a bag of feathers for you, Yuusuke."

"A bag of feathers, huh? Botan, my dear, I think you over-estimate my strength."

"And I think you under-estimate it."

"Well, it's been five years, you know." He put an arm around her and walked her towards the parking garage. "A lot of things have changed."

"Including your strength, I suppose."

"Well, I'm about to be a father to a baby girl. I _had_ to learn to be tender eventually."

Botan laughed. "You remind me of the reasons why I should hate myself for ever leaving."

"Don't worry. You'll have the whole next week and a half to apologize and give us the story in detail, Furuya." He opened the passenger door for her. "Until then, you should just worry about Chiaki. If you aren't careful, he'll steal your heart away."

"Chiaki?" she blinked, puzzled.

"Mm-hm. You know, Shuuichi's son."

Hiei groaned. "Kid, your hands."

"Hmm?"

"Find some other place to put your hands besides over my eyes. I don't want your dad to sue me for all I'm worth if we fall down these stairs."

Chiaki laughed and shifted his hands so they were now resting on Hiei's forehead.

"You're funny, Uncle Hiei. Daddy would never do that to you."

"You don't know him the way I do," he mumbled. "Hey, squirt, do me a favor and look for your dad. You can see more than I can."

"Uhh…" he trailed off as large green pools searched the arena for his father finally locking on an unmistakably _Minamino_ crimson. "He's over there with Auntie Yukina," his four-year old fingers pointed down to the far right side of the third row as his carrier walked towards the pointed spot and then casually greeting his younger sister.

"Yukina."

"Hiei! You made it."

He shrugged. "I'm not here for the buffoon, if that was your underlying meaning." He looked over at Shuuichi, and hoisted Chiaki from his shoulders and onto a stadium seat. "I'm here because I heard about an engagement, and I'll strangle that clown before he lays a hand on you."

"Hiei!" she whined. "I know you didn't come all the way over here just to strangle my fiancé."

"What am I here for then?" her brother asked playfully, eyes glinting with its usual mischief.

She thought for a moment, her eyes scanning the basketball court. "I don't know. Do you think maybe it crossed your mind that you'd like to congratulate me?"

"You didn't know Shuuichi had a son?" Yuusuke asked a little tentatively, which Botan did not fail to notice.

She shook her head. "No. After I left, I cut off all communications with everyone, or haven't you noticed?"

Yuusuke tapped the steering wheel with his fingers. "You'll have a whole week and a half to explain yourself and apologize," he reiterated with a lop-sided grin.

"Yuusuke?" Botan blushed.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

He laughed. "I missed you, Furuya."

"Congratulations."

"For what? Missing you?" Yuusuke asked confused.

"Oh no. I mean yours and Keiko's baby."

"Oh, that. Thanks." He smiled proudly. "We're gonna name her Kimoko. Kimoko Urameshi."

"Kimoko Urameshi," she repeated quietly. "When's she due?"

"In a couple of weeks," Yuusuke replied. "You know, Keiko was…" he paused, "…well, Keiko _and I_ were wondering if you wanted to be her godmother, but at the time, we didn't know how to get a hold of you."

"Since you bring it up, just _how_ were you able to track me down?"

"Shuuichi told us that you were in France," Yuusuke began. "I had a couple of friends down there, and I had them stalk someone under the name Furuya."

Botan grimaced. "Well, your stalkers did a good job."

"I guess. I mean, they did find you, didn't they?" Yuusuke grinned and then added, "And according to them, with your name plastered on practically every fashion magazine printed, you're kind of hard to miss."

Botan was silent, her eyes scanning the city scenery that flashed by her. "Who told Shuuichi that I was in France?" she asked absently.

"…Juri."

"It figures." A wry smile had now twisted itself onto her pink lips. "She was the only one that I told I'd be leaving, and at the time, she was dating Shuuichi. I take it that she's Chiaki's mother then."

Yuusuke winced. Next to Juri, he was, contradictory to what everyone probably thought, Botan's closest friend. Being in that position led Yuusuke to discover that Shuuichi had captivated both the hearts of Botan and Juri when he moved to Sapporo from Fukuoka, but at the time, Botan had been dating someone else, and by the time that her relationship with her beau dissolved, Shuuichi had begun dating Juri. Not being one to disappoint friends, and her best friend at that, over such trivial matters, Botan didn't tell Shuuichi or Juri how she felt. She had convinced Yuusuke that she wanted them to be happy, and if they were happy, she would be too. But over time, especially after Botan had disappeared, Yuusuke had come to ponder if that had been the reason why she left Japan without telling anyone except Juri she was leaving.

Had she really been happy? Had she really been okay with Shuuichi and Juri's relationship? 

He would have to remember to ask her about that sometime later.

"Yeah, she is."

There was silence between them for a moment. Yuusuke wasn't quite sure if Botan ever found out of Juri's lost battle with leukemia, and was debating with himself whether to tell her or let her find out on her own, and if he did tell her, how he would tell her. Deciding on the former, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his eyes glancing sideways at her rather nonchalant expression.

"You know," Yuusuke started, "about two years after you left…" And immediately he was cut off.

"If you're going to tell me about Juri's death, you can spare yourself the energy you'd use to explain. I already know." She looked over at him, a sad smile implemented on her face. "I guess Juri had spilled the beans on my location to her parents too because they sent me a notice of her death, but by the time I got it, it was too late to fly here for the ceremony."

"It doesn't bother you?" Yuusuke asked, somewhat startled by her cool attitude.

"It did. It still does, but I try not to dwell on it. I found out firsthand that you can't go anywhere if you dwell on things of the past."

A light chuckle escaped her friend's throat. "Jaded, are we?"

Botan shrugged. "But back to Kim."

"Kim?" he inquired with a raised brow.

"Your daughter, Kimoko. Do you mind if I call her Kim?"

"No. Kim… I like that," he grinned. "You were always the one with the pet-name fetish. But what about her?"

"I'd love to be her godmother." She smirked and added before he could get a word in, "And I hope she doesn't turn out anything like her father. Her name sounds too soft for the personality of Yuusuke Urameshi."

"Hey!" he protested. "I should drive back to the airport and ship you back to France."

"Ship me back?" she laughed. "What am I? Cargo?"

He snorted. "Just remember that I'm driving, Furuya. I can stop right here and make you walk to your hotel."

Botan gazed out the window of Yuusuke's SUV, not really paying any attention to him, and noticed that they had come to the Jets' Home Court. "Yuusuke?" she asked, puzzled.

"Why are we here?" he asked for her.

"Yeah."

"It's Kuwabara's big game. Thought you'd like to join me since I have an extra ticket. Keiko didn't wanna come so she told me to take you instead. Said something about it being a good transition and setting the mood or other. And you know Keiko. When she gets an idea, it's pretty near impossible to get her decision to falter. And besides, I'm not about to waste money." He reached over to open the glove compartment and took out a white envelope. "Here," he said, shoving the envelope into her lap. "You hold on to them."

"Kuwabara's… big game?" she asked. "I don't quite follow."

"Big guy's turned pro. Plays for the Sapporo Jets."

Botan suddenly squealed at that prospect. "I always knew he'd become pro or something, but now that he is, I can barely believe it."

"I'm sure he'll be just as excited to see you again, Botan," Yuusuke smiled.

He continued to drive around the arena to look for a decent parking spot, and unfortunately, not having arrived early, they ended up having to walk a mighty long way from where they parked to the entrance.

"You're a lot of trouble, you know that, missy?" Yuusuke teased.

"Me?" she cried.

"Yes. If I didn't have to pick you up, I wouldn't have to walk this far."

"Lazy," she muttered under her breath before going off again. "And it's not like I asked you to stalk me and get my phone number, you know."

"Smart-ass," he smirked and grabbed her, catching her in the crook of his arm and then mercilessly rubbing his knuckles on her head.

"Daddy," Chiaki's small hands grabbed onto his father's shirt as he tugged lightly, trying to get his attention.

"What's up, Chiaki?"

"Can we get some popcorn and a Coke before the game starts? Pretty please?"

"Mm… sure." He looked at his watch. "It won't ruin your appetite."

Yukina giggled. "It's tough to say no to that face, isn't it, Shuuichi?" She bent low and ruffled the little boy's choppy crimson tresses.

"Now I know how you do it," Shuuichi laughed as he bent over to scoop his son up into his arms.

"Do what?" Chiaki asked, blinking.

"Get your uncles and aunties to spoil you."

Chiaki pouted. "I'm not spoiled."

His father laughed and shook his head. "No. You're right. How could I ever think my son's spoiled, right?"

Hiei burst out laughing. "It's quite obvious that your brat gets you to spoil him too, Minamino."

Chiaki tugged at his father's hair unconsciously as he whined. "Uncle Hiei!"

"Okay, Chiaki. Let's go before the game starts." With his son in his arms, Shuuichi excused himself from the twins and walked up the aisle towards the snack bar, not at all prepared to see the least person he expected to see.

"After the game, Kuwabara's treating us to dinner." An idiotic grin appeared on Yuusuke's face. "I'd like to think that it's his way of trying to suck up to Hiei. After all, it is Hiei's sister that he's marrying."

"It was bound to happen," Botan pointed out.

"It was. I think everyone was aware of that, but I don't think Hiei thought it would be this soon. I'm not really sure that he's fully accepted it yet either."

"You know, I bet Hiei's outward attitude towards Kuwabara and vice-versa is just for show."

"What?"

"I think they've always been prepared to be brothers-in-law or something. It'd explain why they fight all the time, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, it… Hey." Yuusuke's eyes had wandered and locked itself onto a small boy. "Minamino!"

Shuuichi's head whipped towards where he heard his name being called and automatically shook his head at the sight of his friend. Chiaki, upon seeing Yuusuke, shook his hand away from his father's hold and ran towards him. "Uncle Yuusuke!"

"Was that record speed this time, Chiaki?" Yuusuke asked, bending down so that he was eye to eye with the little boy.

Chiaki shrugged and threw himself at his uncle. "You're gonna end up taking me to Toons, you know. And guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"Uncle Hiei's gonna end up designing a park for me too."

"Is he now?"

"Yeah, and…" his little voice trailed off as he now noticed Yuusuke's companion. A slim young woman, probably about the same age as Yuusuke with pretty blue hair pulled back and held by a pair of ivory chopsticks looked back at him with her large, lavender irises.

"Are you Uncle Yuusuke's girlfriend?" the little boy blurted out innocently.

Yuusuke nearly fell atop the little boy from the impact of his small question, and Botan just blushed, shaking her head.

"No, Chiaki. Her name's Botan Furuya, and she's just a friend. Not my girlfriend."

He wobbled over to Botan and introduced himself as best as a four-year-old could with his limited vocabulary.

"Chiaki… cute kid, cute name," Botan replied to the child before shifting her gaze to Yuusuke momentarily and back again.

"I wonder how long it'll take you to find a pet-name for him too," Yuusuke offered and was immediately replied with a raspberry.

"My daddy's here buying me some popcorn and Coke," Chiaki said, his hands tugging at the hem of Botan's white mini and then looking back towards where his father was standing. Botan's head instinctively looked in the direction where the little boy was looking, and she didn't have to look for too long before her eyes were captured by a familiar shade of deep bottle green. Seeing her, his eyes widened for a split-second before he smiled at her, and Botan's head automatically looked down.

The past that she had tried to repress deep into the blackest part of her memory had found a way out and was now running amuck her body, feelings she had not felt for nearly five years suddenly surging through her body, sending strange sensations to crawl up and down her spine. She began to feel uncomfortable and was tempted to ask Yuusuke to just take her to her hotel, but to her horror, her voice started blabbering the words that she was fairly sure her heart was responsible for forming even before her brain could tell it not to.

"Will Shuuichi be joining us during dinner?"

Yuusuke wasn't sure if the anxiety he felt emanating from her body was that of a good or bad nature and so asked, "Why? Do you want him to?"

"I… I don't know," Botan answered truthfully.

"Well, if it's catching up you wanted to do with him, then you don't have to worry. He's joining us for dinner, but if you're uncomfortable, I can drop you off at your hotel on my way to get Keiko. I'll just tell everyone that you're tired from the trip or something." He paused a moment and looked at her, his comments eliciting no reaction. "And since you didn't freak out when I mentioned that he'd be joining us for dinner, I gather that you wouldn't mind being in his company." He grinned impishly. "With that in mind, would you mind catching a ride with him after the game? I believe Hiei's riding with him as well."

"Why?"

"Why should you ride with him or why is Hiei riding with him?"

Botan frowned. "You know what I mean, Urameshi."

"I have to go and pick up Keiko after the game. I think it's pointless to have you come along when we'll be going to the same place. You'll just get there without any detours."

She tapped her foot in mock anger. "Yuusuke Urameshi, are you _trying_ to get rid of me?"

Yuusuke snapped his fingers. "You saw right through my ploy, Botan," he said sarcastically.

She would have attacked him with an equally sarcastic comment, but she could feel Chiaki start pulling at her hand. She smiled down at the little boy.

"Here. I want you to meet my daddy, okay?" The small child dragged the older woman through the throng of people loitering around the lobby of the food court towards his father. "Daddy! Look at Uncle Yuusuke's friend. Isn't she pretty?"

Botan blushed, finding it very difficult to give him an acknowledging smile or hello or to, at the very least, even look him in the eyes.

"She sure is, Chiaki." Shuuichi picked up the small boy and turned around and asked the man behind the snack bar for some popcorn and a small Coke. Then he turned around and looked at Botan, the same goofy smile plastered on his face. "So, Furuya. Long time no see."

"Five years _is_ a while," she concurred. Her eyes shifted to Chiaki, who was now munching contentedly on his popcorn. "You have a great son. Adorable too."

Shuuichi looked at his son and smiled, and Botan thought she saw a hint of sadness in the gesture. "Yeah. Little guy's my everything."

Botan almost wanted to slap herself. She probably just reminded him of Juri. Though she hadn't meant to do it, and though everyone probably said the very same thing to him about Chiaki, she couldn't help but feel guilty that this time, she may be the cause to his sudden memory of her.

"I heard you're pretty successful back in France," his voice interrupted her verbal self-injury.

"Where's France, Daddy?" Chiaki asked in between his chomps of popcorn.

"It's in Europe. You gotta fly there." He paused and looked at Botan. "It's where Botan lives."

The child looked at his father blankly, and, without skipping a beat, went back to giving his popcorn his undivided attention. Botan smiled. Chiaki reminded her so much of Juri with his easily distracted manner.

"We missed you," Shuuichi interrupted her thoughts again.

"Huh?" she blinked, averting her gaze at the boy's father.

"I didn't think that Yuusuke would actually be able to find you in the short amount of time that he did because all we knew was that you were in France pursuing what Juri preferred to call an unknown career." He offered a sheepish smile. "We didn't even know that you had your own line until one of Yuusuke's friends pointed it out when they were trying to find you. I guess we're not really paying attention to the fashion magazines around here. Your name is all over the place."

Botan blushed. "Well, it was really only about a year ago that my line's been recognized and printed on the press and stuff. The past four years was foundation building and getting to know the right people, you know?"

Shuuichi nodded. "When Yuusuke told me you were coming, I honestly didn't think you were. And even when he told me that you had boarded the plane last night, I was still skeptical." He chuckled. "Don't take it to offense, Botan, but I guess it was just a defense mechanism or something. It might sound strange, but after losing Juri, I've been having major trust issues, and I didn't want to be disappointed if you couldn't make it."

"If this has any ties to her death and my not making it, I want you to know that…" she frantically tried to explain.

"I know. Juri's mom told me a few days after the funeral."

Botan was at a loss for words. It seemed that no one could ever keep their mouths shut around here. She smiled. "For the record, for someone that has trust issues, that sure was a lot to tell someone you haven't seen or talked to in five years."

"I'm glad you're back," Shuuichi said with a smile, which Botan reciprocated.

"Daddy, let's go," Chiaki's voice chimed in. "Uncle Yuusuke's already gone back to the stands."

**Author Notes: **Ahh… what a _long-ass_ first chapter. I don't know about any of you that bothered to read this, but I got kind of dizzy after having to take in all that information in the first freakin' chapter. If you all find yourself not at the mercy of a migraine, I apologize profusely.

Anyhoo, this is another AU fic. No surprise there. Are you guys getting tired of it? ' Want me to _try_ and write something that is actually within boundaries of Togashi's original plot? I could if I tried hard enough, and if I'm given honest word that I won't be threatened with bodily harm if characters are still slightly OOC. '

Hopefully, that last paragraph in the first part of this fic (the part where a whole lot of "he" and "she" words were put in bold) wasn't confusing. The bold "he" and "she words all refer to Shuuichi and Juri. I hope that clarified that part. Also about Kuwabara playing for the Sapporo Jets – I don't think that team really exists. I just thought it sounded cool. ' I ate at a Japanese restaurant yesterday, and they had an ad for Sapporo beer or something… x) And I'm pretty sure Sapporo is a city. Do correct me if I'm mistaken, otherwise I'd be setting this fic in a nonexistent place. :P

Other than those two kinks, was this chapter really confusing? I hope it wasn't. That wasn't my intention. It's just that I haven't written a new Kurama x Botan fic in a while, and I just got this buzz, literally, to write this one. The idea was all over the place while I was a prisoner at the hospital. ' Don't ask. But anyway, beware for future fluffiness. No, seriously. With Shuuichi's "kid" loose and all over this fic, the fluff is a definite given. I am a slave to the fluff. :P

Ahh… I feel like I'm forgetting something. . Oh well… I'm brain-dead right now. If I remember, I'll stick it in the second chapter.

Well, please read and review. Comments, suggestions, flames, etc – they're all very welcome.

Any Kurama (Shuuichi) x Botan fans reading? Please visit and support this clique:

www . geocities . com / kb reflections

(No, the site is not dead by the way. I got a concussion and was at the hospital for like 4 – 5 days last week, and the week before that, I had laryngitis and was irritable, so no updates. I'll get on it this week, and stuff should be up by Sunday as usual. Sorry for the inconvenience.)

**Disclaimers:** Yuu Yuu Hakusho and its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, Shueisha, Fuji TV, Shounen Jump, etc. Don't sue. You are cool.


	2. Present Lives

**Winter Fireworks**

**Chapter 2: Present Lives**

**By: Diana-Jae**

Botan's yelp took everyone by surprise as they turned around, and to their enjoyment, found the young fashion entrepreneur about a foot off the ground and in the clutches of Kazuma Kuwabara's strong arms.

"Didn't think you were real," he commented light-heartedly as he set her back on her feet. "I was just making sure I wasn't hallucinating."

Botan playfully punched his shoulder. "Even after five years, you're still such a goof." She grinned. "So you're pro and the star athlete for the Jets now, huh?"

He shrugged modestly. "If that's what they're saying about me, then I guess I am. But I'm still just Kazuma Kuwabara. You know, tall, strong, dashingly handsome…"

Botan rolled her eyes and laughed. "You _really_ are a goof," she grinned, "but can I have your autograph anyway?"

He laughed. "I don't know if I should be asking you that instead. After Yuusuke went Botan hunting, he says that now you're some famous fashion designer. If that's true, I should be asking for your autograph."

"If that's what they're saying about me, then I guess I am," she mimicked him, a sly grin playing on her soft features. "But I'm still just Botan Furuya… minus the self-adoring compliments," she finished with a snicker.

Kuwabara would have continued his playful assault on the petite girl had Yuusuke's voice not cut in and announced that he and his wife had arrived. Botan's head impulsively whipped around to face the entrance, her eyes immediately brightening at the sight of Keiko, her healthy rounded belly announcing to the group of friends that the baby would be due very soon.

"I heard that you were willing to be Kimoko's godmother," Keiko began as she stood in front of Botan.

"Willing?" Botan wrinkled her nose. "You make it sound like I'm not too thrilled with the idea. I'm actually excited that you guys even considered me to be Kim's godmother."

Keiko smiled. "I'm glad."

"Okay, you two. If we can fast forward through the mushy moment, do you think we could get settled into our table since we're all here because I don't know about all of you, but I'm starved." Kuwabara grinned maniacally and guided the group of friends up the crimson-carpeted stairs of the restaurant towards their reserved corner of the room.

Botan entangled her fingers into Chiaki's flame-colored tresses, combing softly through it from time to time. The white-gold piece of jewelry on Botan's tiny wrist told her that it was nearing eleven, but her friends' high spirits would have managed to convince her otherwise. The other customers had left well over an hour ago, about the time when they had finished their dinner, and now they were the only ones left, the store manager, being a close acquaintance to the athlete's sister, entrusted them with lockup.

Chiaki had fallen asleep as soon as he had finished his plate of spaghetti, cuddling up to his father, but when Shuuichi had excused himself for a few minutes to go and use the restroom, he had come back to find that his son had curled up into a ball with his head on Botan's lap who had been sitting on the other side of him. He smiled affectionately, not really knowing whether it was meant for his son or the scene that he saw, but he said nothing and sat back down, strategically jumping back into conversation.

"Botan," Yukina shifted her attention from her fiancé and twin brother's playful bickering towards the blue-haired young woman, "we hear that you're one of France's fashion prodigies."

Botan smiled nervously. "I've been getting the same comment since I've set foot on Japanese soil, Yukina, and every time it's brought up, I think it gets exaggerated a little more than the last."

Kuwabara laughed at that. "You're the main subject of gossip among us, you know, being the one that disappeared for five years and all. So what do you expect?"

"I'd actually beg to differ," Botan argued. "You and Yukina are the ones getting married. I would think that it was the both of you that would be the main subject for talk."

Shizuru smirked at that. "Hooked and sunk, little brother." Her slender arm reached over the table for the bottle of Hennessey and poured herself a shot and then looked at Botan. "So, would you mind answering a questions that's been gnawing at me, Botan?"

Botan raised a fine brow and shook her head. "No, go ahead."

The older girl lidded her eyes so that they were almost closed and took in the small amount of alcohol sitting in her glass at once then slowly returned her gaze to the younger girl. "Why did you leave Sapporo?"

Botan's fingers suddenly stopped running through Chiaki's hair, and her purple irises had slowly left Shizuru's mocha colored ones and concentrated on one of the near-empty bottles of champagne. Now she was wondering why she hadn't seen the question coming, and now that it had been thrust in her face, she wasn't quite sure how to answer. Telling the truth was completely out of the question, especially because her reason was sitting two seats away from her. So she blurted out the first and most logical answer that came to mind.

"Fashion design," she mumbled.

"Beg your pardon?"

"I…" Botan began fumbling for words, "I wanted to pursue a career in fashion design."

"So why didn't you pursue it here?"

Botan's shoulders moved up slightly and then back down in a slow shrug. "I don't know. I guess there was also this need to travel. Besides, because of Mom and Dad's job, they had a place in France so I was pretty much ensured a place to stay."

Her answer was followed by silence, which made Botan a little anxious before the hazel-haired beauty nodded her head with eyes closed and said, "Okay, I'll buy that."

Botan's eyes scanned everyone else, and they had all already found some other thing to talk about. But when her eyes found Yuusuke's, she found herself being shrunken by his gaze, as if he didn't completely buy into her lie like the others. It was as if he knew that there was something she wasn't saying. Yet what worried her most was that her assumption could be very well true because unlike the others, Yuusuke had more insight than they did. After all, he did know that she had a _thing_ for Shuuichi, but could he have managed to connect it to her leaving? It was definitely possible; it doesn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together when you have the right information.

The tapping of a cigarette box against the table made all eyes turn to the elder Kuwabara sibling. "I'm going to go out for a smoke, and then I'm about to call it a night. I don't know about all of you, but I have work to do for a certain someone's birthday party." Her eyes looked knowingly in Botan's direction where you could distinctly make out tufts of sea-green hair on her lap. "So if anyone wants to come with for a smoke, you're welcome to join." Shizuru excused herself and began to walk out followed by Hiei.

"I can't believe the runt's turning five," murmured Kuwabara. "Seems like only yesterday he was in diapers and pulling hair."

Shuuichi chuckled. "If it makes you feel better, he still does the hair pulling." He ran a hand through his fiery tresses tenderly to emphasize his point and then averted his gaze towards Botan. "You'll be there, right? After today, I'd think that Chiaki would be upset if you didn't show up."

Botan blushed. Indeed, the two had formed a quick bond of some sort. When she, Shuuichi, and Chiaki had gotten to their seats, they had separated. Shuuichi and Chiaki had moved farther down the row, and Botan had opted to sit beside Yuusuke at the end of the row closest the aisle. But, perhaps half an hour into the game, when Yuusuke had gotten up to retrieve a soda and a hotdog, Chiaki had hopped out of his seat and sat next to her, explaining that she looked so lonely by herself. This she had found hilarious because Yukina was sitting on the seat next to Yuusuke's and because such sympathy came from a boy four years of age, but she hadn't said anything, and instead cheered along with the child for Kuwabara. When Yuusuke returned, he found that his seat had been stolen by the child and was thus forced to sit next to Shuuichi.

Botan didn't know how long she had looked at Shuuichi without saying anything so she shyly nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Shuuichi winced, and this reaction did not go by unnoticed by the woman who had elicited it.

"Shuuichi?" she asked in concern.

He seemed not to hear her at first, and when she called his name again, he shook his head and smiled warmly, almost apologetically, at her. "I'm sorry. It's just that…" he paused and scanned the rest of the concerned glances on his friends' faces. "Never mind. It isn't important."

He laughed it off in an effort to convince his friends that they, too, should just forget it. They slowly did, but Botan frowned, her eyes full of guilt not leaving his profile. She had had an inkling as to what could have caused Shuuichi to be jarred. When he turned to look down at his son, he caught Botan's eyes, who immediately turned away, embarrassed at having been caught staring. Her eyes widened in surprise when she felt a strong hand rest on her shoulder and squeeze firmly but gently. She pursed her lips and looked at Shuuichi, who wore a reassuring expression on his face.

"If you're still worried about me," he whispered, "forget about it. I'm fine. I just had a weird flash of déjà vu."

Botan couldn't do anything but nod. Her cheeks burnt with the mortification of having to be comforted by the person she had troubled.

"The party's at one tomorrow afternoon."

"I could come early to help set up or something," she offered.

"Well, if you don't have anything else to do, but if you need to unpack or if you're tired…"

"No, I'd love to come and help," she interrupted with a bright smile. "If you're still living in the house that you lived in five years ago, then I could just walk there, and it wouldn't be a bother to Yuusuke if he isn't planning on arriving early."

"Walk?" Shuuichi asked with an arched brow. "Where are you staying?"

"The Ritz," she casually explained. "It's only a twenty to twenty-five minute walk to your house."

"Why didn't you tell me that was where you were staying?"

She shrugged and smiled tiredly. "You never asked."

He chuckled. "Is Yuusuke giving you a lift tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Yuusuke," he called across the table, totally ignoring Botan's question.

The other man looked up from his chat with his wife at the sound of his name.

"I'll take Botan to her hotel tonight."

Yuusuke cocked a brow, and without saying anything, looked at Botan, silently asking if she knew, and more importantly, if she were okay with it. When her reply came in the form of a shrug, he took it as his cue to ask, "Why?"

"Because you and your wife live in the opposite direction," he stated matter-of-factly, "whereas The Ritz is on the way to my house. I think it'd just be more convenient."

"Well, man, if she's okay with it, then by all means, be my guest. Her bag's in my car, and it's in the back lot. I'll meet you there when we leave." He grinned, thanking his friend through the expression.

"You wouldn't mind, would you?" Shuuichi asked Botan.

"I don't think I have a choice," Botan replied. "My original ride seems relieved to be left off the hook. So I guess it's okay if you're totally sure that you don't mind."

He smirked. "I offered."

Shuuichi's SUV turned smoothly into a vacant spot in the parking garage where he switched off his headlights and turned the ignition off.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Botan, sitting in the front passenger seat, turned her head slightly to face him. "Yeah… um, I'll be at your place by eleven?"

"Sounds great." He paused and thought for a moment before adding, "You know, I could pick you up so that you wouldn't have to walk."

But she just waved him off lightly. "Nah, you'd actually be doing me a favor if you let me walk to your place. All that food tonight's going to accumulate in my ass and legs or something. Image is everything in my career," she rolled her eyes, "unfortunately."

Shuuichi blinked. "Your ass and legs are fine." And suddenly, he felt the blood rush to his cheeks and regretted that he had ever said anything.

_Where did **that** come from?_

"I'm sorry," he hurriedly apologized to a flushed Botan, "that's not what I meant to say… I mean that, well… I'm not trying to say that you don't have a terrific ass and legs. You do…" he growled. "I'm sorry again. I think I'll just shut up now."

And to his surprise, the twenty-three year old burst into laughter, and to the redhead's greater astonishment, he found himself engulfed in her open expression of amusement and was laughing as well. It was Hiei's drunken moan a minute or so later from the backseat that caused them to float back to reality, and the laughter slowly subsided.

Shuuichi looked back at her and apologized again albeit without the explanations.

"It's okay," she replied. "I know what you meant."

Shuuichi tapped his fingers in quick succession on his steering wheel and then announced, "Well, I guess we better head in so you can check in before we end up digressing again."

She nodded. "Are you sure you don't mind leaving Chiaki in here?"

"I'll only be gone for a few minutes," Shuuichi said, glancing in the back seat to check on the sleeping form of his son slumped on his best friend's form. "Besides, Hiei's in here."

"A drunken Hiei," Botan corrected.

"And a lot crazier," Shuuichi added. "Believe it or not, but I'd actually trust Chiaki to a drunken Hiei than to a sober one in this type of situation. Then I'd know that nothing would happen to my son."

Botan smiled lightly. "You're nuts, Shuuichi."

A deep, throaty laugh escaped his lips as he stepped out of the car. "We better get going." Then he walked to the back of his car and opened the back gate to pull out Botan's bag.

Botan adjusted her purse on her shoulder. "You know, you really don't have to do this."

"Do what?"

"Accompany me into the lobby and carry my bags. You've already done enough by driving me here."

"I know," he smiled lazily.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Furuya," the desk clerk managed sincerely albeit nervously. "There must have been a mistake because when you called, there was absolutely no vacancy."

"But the man that my secretary spoke to charged the fee onto my credit already," Botan spoke confusedly.

The desk clerk nodded. "I can reimburse you right now," he said, "and if you can remember who it was your secretary spoke to, I'll be sure to speak with him about this trouble."

"That won't be necessary," Botan answered almost dejectedly. "Would you at least be able to tell me if there are any other hotels close by that have vacancy?"

"You could try the Marriott right down the block," the clerk offered, "but I'm not really sure if they still have open slots. This is the winter season," he explained, "and because of tourism, the hotels get packed."

"Oh…" she trailed off. "Well, thank you anyway."

"I'm really very sorry for the misunderstanding, Miss Furuya. Please understand that had we had one room available, we would have been thrilled to have you staying here with us this week." He began typing on his keyboard. "I'll have your money returned to your account tonight."

Botan gave the clerk a half-smile. "Thank you, sir."

Shuuichi put his arm comfortingly around his friend's shoulders and walked her out of the hotel.

"I think I'm going to have a talk with Danae when I get back," Botan commented softly.

"Danae?"

"Danae Mimura, my secretary. She was the one that booked me my so-called room." She gave him a lop-sided smile. "Poor girl must have been really stressed out to have made a mistake like that. She doesn't normally make mistakes unless I pull an event out of the blue, like my sudden exit." Wriggling from his half-embrace and reaching for her bag from Shuuichi's grip, she added, "Well, thanks for putting up with this, Shuuichi, but I don't really want you to stay out any later on account of me."

Shuuichi cocked a brow, confused. "What?"

"I'll walk to the Marriott from here. It's only a block away."

The redhead stared at her as if she grew another head. "No way!" he nearly shouted. "I mean, it's nearly midnight, and what if all the rooms are booked there too? I really don't want the others to come after me with pitchforks once they find out you've been kidnapped or something."

"I'll manage," Botan retorted, laughing, "I'm twenty-three years old."

"And a girl," Shuuichi said, making a face.

"Sexist," Botan grimaced.

"I didn't mean it like that," Shuuichi explained. "It's just that…" He was cut off.

"Minamino, I'll have you know that I've taken three years of karate since I moved to France, and I haven't forgotten a thing I've been taught. Besides, I can get a head start on burning all that…"

"Botan," Shuuichi suddenly interjected, now his turn to cut her off, "why don't you just stay at my place?"

The words didn't immediately register into the girl's head, but when it did, she shook her head so vigorously that Shuuichi almost became worried that if she didn't stop, it would fall off.

"No, I couldn't," she began, "I don't want to put you through a situation where you'll feel obligated to help me. That's why I declined Yuusuke's offer to stay with him and Keiko."

He smiled encouragingly. "Call your helping with the party your payment for room and board, and I'll make sure you won't feel that I'll be obligated to help you."

"But," she began to protest.

"Be practical and think about it for a minute, Botan," he said. "It'll save you time and money, and it'll save me a heart-attack after I find out you've gone missing tomorrow."

Botan made a face. "Are you trying to keep me from burning off all that food?"

Shuuichi laughed. "If you're still worried about that tomorrow morning, you can take a walk to the park tomorrow. It's about ten minutes from my place and another ten to get back so there's your twenty minutes worth." He made an attempt to retrieve the duffel bag that she was holding and was pleased when she didn't try to yank it away from his reach. "I believe I've managed to convince you then?"

"Hooked and sunk, Minamino," she replied with a smile.

"Shiit," Shuuichi moaned. "Remind me in the morning to tell Hiei to go and take a walk with you," he jokingly added.

Botan looked at Shuuichi's struggling figure, stopped over his front door trying to unlock it with Hiei hanging on his shoulder, and laughed. When they pulled into Shuuichi's driveway, they had agreed that Shuuichi would take Hiei in and she would carry Chiaki. He had forgotten to consider that although Hiei was about his height, he had a greater muscle mass due to his other job being the head teacher at his Black Dragon Karate Dojo.

"Chiaki's room is up the stairs and should be the first door to your right when you walk past the family room. I'll be up after I catch my breath," he commented dryly after dropping Hiei onto a couch.

Botan entered the child's neatly kept room and gently placed him on his bed. From what she remembered five years ago, this used to be Shuuichi's bedroom. It still subtly smelled of him, rich and musky, though now, it smelled a lot like a child's. She reached over to turn his bedside lamp on and then took off the child's shoes, mentally reminding herself to bring them back downstairs with the rest of the shoes. Botan smiled and brushed off a wisp of hair from Chiaki's sleeping face.

"You act so much like your mom, but you sure do look like your dad," she breathed.

She bit her lip and stepped back, her tired, lavender eyes, scanning the room. It was what you'd expect when you walked into a child's room. His desk was decorated with a home computer and was littered with crayons and coloring books. And on the side opposite his bed, there was a television set sitting on a table with a game console idly resting beneath it. Game cartridges and storybooks were neatly pushed against a shelf beside it. Stuffed animals and plastic sports sets adorned every corner, and the walls were plastered with his heroes, Kazuma Kuwabara of the Sapporo Jets, Jin Kaze, pitcher for the Tokyo Giants, Son Goku from his favorite cartoon, Dragonball Z, and even one of Koenma Daioh back when he used to be a kick-boxer representing Thailand before he injured his knee.

"Little tyke's a big fan of his uncles."

Botan jumped, startled by the voice, and turned around and saw Shuuichi leaning against the doorframe. "Oh, it's you."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay."

Shuuichi walked over to a bureau in one corner of Chiaki's room and pulled out a pair of sweats to change his son into. "I put Hiei in the guest room, so you can take my room." He paused and corrected himself, "My mom's old room." And before Botan could even ask the question, Shuuichi answered it for her, "After Juri moved in with me, Mom moved with my step-dad. She's living in Fukuoka with him and comes to visit every other weekend. She insisted that it would be better if it were just the three of us, and when Juri passed away, she said she'd move back, but I told her not to. She seemed happy living with him anyway." He walked over and dumped Chiaki's clothes into a white hamper by his bed and then went back to tuck his son under his red, fox-printed comforter.

He turned around to face Botan, who wore a tired, but soothed expression. "Chiaki's really lucky to have you as a father."

Shuuichi smiled at the comment, thanking her without words. Botan wasn't quite sure if it was the way the light cast strange shadows on his face or if it was her imagination, but she could have swore that she had seen a hint of sadness in his face.

"Well, you better get to bed. I already put your bag in the room, and there's a bathroom in there if you need to wash up or anything."

"Where are you sleeping?" she asked, bothered that he was giving his room to her. "I could sleep downstairs or something. Shuuichi, you're already doing me a really big favor by letting me stay here."

"Don't be ridiculous," he argued, putting his hands on her shoulders and then turning her around guiding her towards his bedroom, "if our situations were reversed, I know that you'd do the same thing." He winked. "Besides, it's my house, and I have dibs on the couch."

She stood just outside of Chiaki's room, speechless, watching as Shuuichi shut the door to his son's room and then walk down the hallway towards the family room. Before he turned the corner, he heard Botan call out to him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He smiled and nodded, and then continued walking towards the family room.

**Author Notes: **Not much to say this time around. My brain's like over-fried or something. o.O Seriously. I just finished this chapter and another chapter to one of my other fics, I had to write a two chapters worth of my autobiography for school, and I still gotta go and bake a sample for my home economics teacher. And all cuz I missed that one week of school. :P

Please note that I have yet to go back and re-read this chapter, so if there are any grammatical errors or other kinks (such as things not making sense), please bear with them because I have yet to have time to go and fix the mistakes. I'll eventually re-read it, and if I find an exceedingly horrific amount of literary blunders, I'll edit the chapter and re-upload it. Other than that, I hope you guys liked this chapter though. Can you already smell the trouble brewing. x I can. Realized the mess I was getting into the moment I let my fingers type out Shuuichi's invitation to let Botan sleep at his place. Or was it the ass and legs thing? Ah well… this is the product of an over-fried brain. What can I say? Sorry if it sucks deep ass. I'm finding it kind of difficult to write Shuuichi x Botan fics lately. ;; I need my muses to return to the Yuu Yuu Hakusho dimension. They're currently stuck in another category.

Heh, I like Botan's secretary. She reminds me of yours truly when I get stuck in a mess like that. I panic. I like her name too. Danae. It's so cute, so uncommon, so my cousin's name. She's my age, but I've only met her yesterday. That's kinda funky. Alright, I realize I'm rambling. So I shall finish off with this: I'll try and get the third installment out next week. Thanks for the reviews guys! Diana hearts you uber lots! x

Well, please read and review. Comments, suggestions, flames, etc – they're all very welcome.

Any Kurama (Shuuichi) x Botan fans reading? Please visit and support this clique:

www . geocities . com / kb reflections

(The site will have a new layout in regards to the seasonal layout change cuz it's, more or less, spring now. Please do check it out.)

**Disclaimers:** Yuu Yuu Hakusho and its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, Shueisha, Fuji TV, Shounen Jump, etc. Don't sue. You are cool.


	3. Birthday

**Winter Fireworks**

**Chapter 3: Birthday**

**By: Diana-Jae**

Shuuichi awoke to the aroma of something sweet and warm filling his nose and lungs. Groggy eyes opening lazily, he reached over to where his bedside table was in order to pick up his digital cock and check the time, but, to his surprise, he felt nothing. Shifting his head to look off to the side, and finding nothing there, he slowly started to remember where he was and what had happened the night before.

Assuming that he had slept in a lot later than usual, he immediately rolled out of bed and walked towards Chiaki's room expecting to see his son in his room watching television and eating a bowl of cereal, which is usually what the boy did when his father overslept. So it was another surprise for Shuuichi when he opened the door to his son's room and found that the child's bed was already neatly made. His morning green eyes catching the electric blue numbers on his son's digital clock, he groaned.

He had slept in a lot later than he had thought, and if he didn't know any better, he may have thought that he found his couch more comfortable than his own bed. Shuuichi could not find an explanation right away that would explain why he had slept in so late and so well.

Blindly walking down the stairs and through the hallway leading into the kitchen, he was able to make out the figure of his son standing on a stool with his back towards him. Rubbing the back of his neck, he stopped where hallway met kitchen to take in the sight before him, his features twisted into comical horror. His kitchen was, to put it mildly, a mess. Various cooking-ware, utensils, and other baking paraphernalia were scattered on the counters, littered across the table, and piled up in the sink. Traces of flour and sugar could distinctly be made out on the floor and along the counter as well. He even saw a small puddle of milk on the counter beside the sink.

"What the hell happened in here?" he wondered to himself. He was not able to search for an answer when Botan's cheerful face popped up in front of him, causing the half-asleep man to yelp.

"Mornin' sleepyhead!" Botan's giggling mingled with Chiaki's childish laughter as Shuuichi, stooped over, clutched onto the dip of his sleeveless undershirt with a frightened expression.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay, Shuuichi?" Botan asked as she placed her bowl on a nearby counter to help Shuuichi over to one of the stools around the center counter. "I didn't mean to scare you, but it seemed like you were too engrossed at the state of your kitchen that you couldn't hear Chiaki and me saying good morning to you."

Shuuichi's scattered brain-cells finally reconstructed and his breathing reaching a normal point, he shifted his gaze to the blue-haired woman. "And so you thought that introducing heart failure would cure it?"

"I'll clean up this mess, Shuuichi," Botan replied laughing once more as she picked up the bowl she had set down a few moments ago. "How's yours going, Chiaki?" Botan asked as she dipped one slender finger into the creamy contents of her bowl to taste the batter.

"I'm done," Chiaki announced happily as he hopped off of the stool and ran to his father's lap.

Shuuichi placed his son on his lap and leaned forward to place a kiss on his son's forehead as he wished the child a happy birthday. "Are you excited about today?"

The boy squealed enthusiastically and began gushing about his uncles and aunties and the children from his kindergarten class that would be coming. "They're really going to like the cake that Botan made."

Shuuichi chuckled and peered into the bowl that the boy had been toiling over a short while ago. "Ah, so that's what you and Botan are making that's causing such a mess." He slid his amused gaze up to meet Botan's cheerful ones as she finished sucking on the finger that had dipped into the boy's bowl. "I did order a cake for him you know."

"Two birthday cakes never killed anyone," Botan retaliated, her smile growing as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Another laugh erupted from Shuuichi's throat, and jokingly admitted that he wasn't sure if she really were twenty-three or his son's age.

Botan had put on another face and was about to accuse him of insulting her when Chiaki piped in and told his father that he wanted him to go along with Botan and himself to the amusement park the following day. "It's Botan's birthday present to me," he added cheekily.

"I don't know, Chiaki," Shuuichi began skeptically, his eyes going back and forth between his son and his guest. "It sounds like it should only be the two of you if that's her present for you."

"Don't be such a bore, Shuuichi," Botan interrupted. "He obviously wants you to go, and I don't have the authority to tell him you can't go. Besides," she grinned, and to Shuuichi, almost idiotically, "as they say, the more the merrier, right?"

Favoring his son with a soft smile, Shuuichi rumpled Chiaki's hair and with fatherly amusement replied, "Hooked and sunk."

There was a moment of silence in the kitchen as Botan busily poured the two batters into their respective cake pans while Shuuichi placed his son on the ground where he was about to turn and skip to where Botan was standing when he stopped and pointed at the plate before his father. "Daddy?"

"Mm?"

"Don't forget to eat that." Chiaki paused and with a silly grin, he added, "Botan taught me how to make boo berry waffles, and she makes them really yummy."

The redhead looked down and found a plate with a pair of blueberry waffles delicately topped with a small scoop of butter and syrup and a glass of fresh orange juice staring back at him. He concluded that this was probably what it was that had brought him back to reality that morning.

Botan overheard the boy's declaration as she placed the two cake pans into the oven and whipped around to look at the boy's father. "Chiaki got up pretty early this morning so when I got back from my _walk_," Botan paused to look meaningfully at Shuuichi, who could not suppress a chuckle, "he helped me out with breakfast. Half of the credit should go to him."

Shuuichi's chuckles had died down into a smile as he continued to eat the waffles. Like his son said, the waffles were actually very delicious. He could not remember when he had a breakfast as good as that morning's. He mentally laughed as his mind began to wonder when Botan learned to cook because for all he knew, Botan was incapable of running a kitchen. There was a time when the young woman could not even distinguish a pot from a pan.

He also realized that he had been smiling a lot since Botan had arrived, a thought that somewhat bothered him yet simultaneously intrigued him. He was easily able to dismiss it saying that it was a typical effect after seeing a friend that you haven't seen or been in contact with for five years. He rested the side of his face on a propped hand as he continued to eat the waffles, his thoughts being dwelling on the feelings he had experienced in the last twenty-four hours. The conscious part of him thought that whatever magic Botan had brought with her to make him feel more alive, he hoped that after she left, it would still be there. His subconscious, however, was idly toying with the idea that maybe Botan wouldn't have to go back to France when the week was over because she, herself, was the magic that he hoped would linger.

Shuuichi looked up from his breakfast and watched with bittersweet delight at his son and Botan throwing bits of flour at each other's faces. He wondered to himself whether or not this scene would have played before his eyes if Juri were still alive. It wouldn't be Botan and Chiaki in identical aprons and wearing flour on their faces; it would have been his wife and his son.

By the time that Shuuichi shook himself out of his thoughts, it was too late, and he found his face and parts of his neck and shoulders sprinkled in flakes of flour. Chiaki was pointing a finger at him and laughing, and Botan was grinning madly while clapping her hands. "Ooh," she squealed, "I've never seen a redheaded snowman before. Have you Chiaki?"

A burst of laughter escaped Chiaki's tiny mouth as his voice declared that his father was a snowman. His laughter was cut short when Shuuichi bent over to pick the child up onto his lap.

"Taking sides against your father, Chiaki?" Shuuichi teased, his lips twisting into a cunning grin. "I am very disappointed." His laughter mingled with his son's as his fingers dove into Chiaki's sides and stomach in a tickling frenzy.

"Botan!" Chiaki shrieked in between his excessive laughter. "Make him stop."

The blue-haired young woman could not help but giggle at the sight. There was no doubt that Shuuichi loved Chiaki deeply, and she really had to hand Shuuichi a lot of credit. She knew it wasn't easy to be a parent at so young an age. It was a very heartwarming scene, and such as these made her almost wish she had a family of her own. Hands behind her back, Botan innocently walked up to Shuuichi, and her figure bent over and lightly touched a finger to Shuuichi's side. At the light contact, Shuuichi stopped with his attentions to his son and looked up. He did not miss the mischief twinkling in her lavender eyes, and a comical fear suddenly replaced his triumphant expression but a moment ago.

Chiaki had long ago scampered from his father's hold as soon as he felt him loosen his grip, and the boy exploded into another fit of laughter as he watched his father comically fighting to keep from falling from the stool on which he sat as Botan mercilessly tickled Shuuichi. Their escapade was only cut short when Hiei's figure walked into the kitchen, a big, brown paper bag in hand and wearing an expression that seemed to ask what the hell was going on.

He snorted and walked over to one of the counters where he carefully placed the paper bag on a spot that had escaped the damage the kitchen had endured. "I leave the three of you alone for two hours and there's already a reason to dial 911."

"Hi, Uncle Hiei!" Chiaki greeted. "Daddy started it."

Shuuichi gaped at his son and could only mumble something about the boy suddenly turning traitor. Shuuichi got off the stool and tying his hair back, he asked the other man when he had left.

"About two hours ago. I went home to wash up and grab some chips, dip, and uhh…" he paused to dig through the bag he had brought with him, "…candy. You know, for the kids." Hiei shrugged as he reached up to one of the cupboards for a glass. "I didn't really know what to buy. I met Yukina at the store though, and she said she'd be here with more things in a couple of hours with Shizuru and the ape."

"That ape's going to be your brother-in-law."

"What the hell happened in here anyway?" Hiei asked, choosing to ignore Shuuichi's last comment, as he trudged towards the refrigerator for a carton of milk.

"Botan was teaching me how to make boo berry waffles, and she's making me a birthday cake."

"This actually doesn't taste too bad," Hiei commented as he took a piece of the waffle that Shuuichi hadn't finished into his mouth. "Five years ago, you couldn't tell the difference between teaspoons and cups."

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment," Botan replied, nervous laughter wrapped around her answer.

"It's meant to be a compliment," Hiei said tersely, his words the only thing that belied his indifference.

Botan beamed proudly, quickly explaining that living off of pizza and take-out became disgusting after a while, therefore, learning how to cook soon became compulsory.

"Is that why you get so bent about taking walks in the morning?" Shuuichi intervened, the teasing most evident.

Botan merely harrumphed as she threw a hand towel lying on the counter at his head.

The heavy odor of the barbecue smoke was really getting to Yuusuke. He and Keiko had been the last of the group to arrive but still early enough to set up for the event. Thus, he was assigned to flip the hamburgers out in the patio while his wife helped Shuuichi and Shizuru in the kitchen. Yuusuke's eyes scanned the rest of the yard and found Hiei at the other end setting up the Astro Jumper while his twin was in the den tinkering with the cotton candy machine. Kuwabara, being the tallest, was probably in the front room putting up the colored crepe paper and other decorations that was in need of his height. As for Botan, he wasn't quite sure as to her whereabouts. She had disappeared after she had finished putting helium into the balloons.

He was actually quite surprised to find out from Shuuichi when he arrived that Botan had stayed the night there after being deprived a room at The Ritz. But with Botan's luck, especially if Botan still had any feelings for their red-haired friend, and Yuusuke thought so without a doubt, he should have expected it. That didn't bother him, of course. He knew Botan, and she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize Shuuichi's relationship with his son for her own feelings. What did bother him, though, was the way he thought Shuuichi felt. He saw the warm expression that he favored Botan with earlier that day when she came into the den lost in a cluster of balloons. He exuded the same brightness that he sported back when Juri was still alive. Yuusuke's relationship with Shuuichi might have grown in five years, but his bond with Botan was greater, and if Shuuichi showed any interest in Botan only to replace Juri, Botan may not take it quite well, and Yuusuke wouldn't just sit back and take that. But on the flipside, he thought, Shuuichi might feel something for Botan as Botan, but it wasn't exactly safe to say that just yet.

Yuusuke was taken out of his thoughts when his eyes had wandered down and captured Chiaki's bright green eyes staring intently up at him. He gave a small yelp of surprise; Chiaki was definitely Shuuichi's son for the redhead was the only one with the strange ability to catch people unaware.

"I really like Botan," Chiaki said through the lollipop he was greedily sucking on.

Yuusuke made a face at his comment, his mind immediately connecting the child's statement to his previous thoughts. "What?"

"She gave me a lolli," Chiaki offered innocently as he popped the candy from his mouth.

"Ah, I see." Yuusuke expertly flipped a hamburger patty while covering his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. "Did you want anything in particular?"

"In par… cooler?" Chiaki asked.

Yuusuke chuckled. "Did you need something?"

"No."

Yuusuke burst out in laughter. Ah, but how he wished now he could remember his own childhood. "You better get back inside, Chiaki otherwise you'll smell like smoke before your friends get here." He paused and looked covetously at the candy in the boy's hand. "And while you're in there, why don't you ask Botan to get me a sucker?"

Chiaki popped the lollipop back into his mouth again and nodded and then ran back through the sliding door and into the den of the house.

"Oh God," Botan breathed as she plopped her petite frame into a chair in a corner in the kitchen. "You've got to be like Superman or something, Shuuichi. I don't know how you're able to cater to the needs of all the children and still have so much energy to spend."

Shuuichi's expression merely shaped into that of amusement as he dared to comment that the young woman ought to be used to it since her career as a fashion designer entailed that sort of pressure and ability to manage accordingly.

"Yes, but my designs and my employees don't run around every passing minute of the day nor do they suffer from sugar highs," Botan retorted in defense for herself.

"I suppose the ability comes with being a parent then." Shuuichi paused momentarily to flash his friend a grin. "You'll know the feeling the moment you become a parent yourself, Botan."

Botan said nothing for a moment before finally allowing herself to laugh nervously and then pointed at the cake, which Shuuichi was carefully placing candles in calculated areas. "I could take that into the dining room if you'd like."

The redhead offered her a grateful smile as he excused himself to retrieve his camera and some matches he believed to be in his bedroom. He was halfway through the hallway when he realized he forgot to ask Botan to do the favor of gathering Chiaki and the other children together so that his son could finally blow the candles and serve the cake, but just as he was about to re-enter the kitchen, a short conversation between a little girl and Botan made him stop short.

"I'm Miori."

"Hi Miori," Botan bubbled. "You're wearing a cute dress."

The child giggled. "My mommy bought it for me yesterday in the big shop place, and she says that I have to take care of it because it comes from the _Fuya_ collection."

Shuuichi heard Botan's laughter and immediately understood that the little girl had meant Furuya instead of Fuya. It seemed that Botan not only specialized in adult fashions, but she also had an eye for designing children's clothes. Miori skipped over to the bowl of fruit punch where she helped herself to a little more, and just as she was about to scamper past the sliding doors leading into the yard, Botan had stopped her and inquired the whereabouts of Chiaki.

"Oh, he's in the jumper thing," the child replied, referring to the Astro Jump that had become popular with the children rather quickly.

"Could you do me a favor, sweetie, and ask him and the other kids to come into the dining room for a little while so that Chiaki can blow the candles and give you all cake?"

The little girl burst into smiles and nodded goofily. "Sure, Mrs. Minamino."

Botan nearly choked on the oxygen she was breathing, if such a thing were even possible, at hearing who the child thought she was. "No. You've got it wrong, Miori. Actually, I'm not…" She was never able to finish what it was she had intended to say because the little girl had already pranced out of the room, humming to herself.

"…Mrs. Minamino," she finished to herself.

Shuuichi continued to stand just a short distance from the kitchen archway, stunned just as Botan was after hearing Miori refer to Botan by the name that indicated she was affiliated to Shuuichi by marriage and to Chiaki by blood. Pondering upon this event some more, he merely shook his head and decided that he would not bring it up with Botan for he felt that she had been embarrassed enough that day. She was already doing so much to help out, and besides, he really wasn't bothered by the little girl's mistake at all.

In fact, it was almost as if his subconscious was subtly hinting that perhaps he even liked it. Waving off his inner thoughts as silly and unrealistic, Shuuichi turned back around and headed towards his original destination. It seemed he needn't tell her to gather the children for she already seemed to be doing what he intended for her to do.

Hiei raised a brow as he heard the uncontrollable laughter and giggles exploding from the mouths of Chiaki and Botan. Turning his head over his shoulder for a moment to look towards the living room from where he was currently helping Shuuichi with moving the table to its regular spot, a comical expression of complete disbelief overtook him. Chiaki and Botan were running about the living room throwing party confetti and bits of wrapping paper from Chiaki's opened presents at one another. Finding footing on the armrest of a plush armchair, Chiaki jumped off of it into Botan's arms, who then laughed as she caught the boy and fell to the floor. More laughter ensued, and Hiei shook his head as he looked back at Shuuichi. "Furuya's either really in touch with her childish side or she really likes to entertain the antics of your son."

The redhead chuckled as he peered off to the side to see what it was that Hiei had been watching. Seeing no one there, he merely shrugged and wondered aloud if perhaps it was a little bit of both.

Chiaki had just completed tearing the tissue paper and shredding the wrapping paper and ribbons off of the presents atop one side table that he had plucked off one by one according to size, and he and Botan were supposed to be placing them into trash bags, but the two had somehow managed to digress from their original task and used it as an excuse to create more of a mess instead.

The party had ended well over an hour ago, and the Minamino residence was, more or less, beginning to return back to normal. For the most part, the furniture were back in their regular positions and places, and the decorations that had been hanging on the walls and ceilings had been taken down with the exception of the balloons, which were still floating along the ceiling though now not so much in a disarray. Keiko and Yukina had managed to bring the kitchen back into shape with the exception of a few stools and chairs that were still scattered her and there, which they didn't really care to put back.

"Daddy!" Chiaki came bounding into the room causing Shuuichi to avert his attention from the table to his son as the boy jumped into his father's arms. Shuuichi did not fail to notice how his son and Botan both wore gift ribbons atop their heads and had balloon strings tied around their wrists. Laughing mentally in amusement, he asked his son what it was he wanted.

"I want to go with Botan to the park."

"At this time?" Shuuichi asked hesitantly, at the same time looking at Botan, who seemed oblivious to his parental worry. The moon was already most evident against its dark velvet surrounding when the party had ended and the Minamino residence was slowly turning back to normal. Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru were putting away the last remaining food from the dining room and kitchen while Kuwabara and Yuusuke began deflating the Astro Jumper, leaving Shuuichi and Hiei to arrange the house to the way it looked before things were moved around.

"Can I? She just wants to show me the fireworks."

Shuuichi blinked and looked at Botan who wore the same silly smile on her features. It wasn't until a moment later when he realized that the annual winter festival was being held, and looking at his watch, he remembered that the fireworks display was going to go off in a few minutes. The festival had been completely wiped away from his memory when he had married Juri despite the fact that the park only minutes away from his home held a spectacular view of the city below and the fireworks' splendor could easily be seen in that spot. Shuuichi was surprised that Botan still remembered the festival, and he concluded that she must have deduced that the view would be great after she had her walk there this morning because she had never watched the fireworks anywhere else but in the city itself.

Shuuichi offered his son a lop-sided smile as he set him down on the ground. "Go get a jacket, and I'll meet the both of you out there in a few minutes."

Chiaki skipped to Botan's side happily and immediately took hold of the young woman's hand. Botan giggled at the gesture as she gently squeezed his tiny hands in hers and walked him up his stairs to go and retrieve a sweater.

Hiei, who had been there the whole time, looked at Shuuichi dumbly. "And you're going to just leave us here? Jackass."

Shuuichi chuckled. "I was going to tell you and the others that you're all welcome to abandon what you're doing now, and we'll all go see the damned fireworks. Chiaki really wants to go, and I'm actually wanting to go and look at it myself." He offered Hiei a sheepish smile, who only threw back a smirk, a knowing look reflected in his crimson irises. Hiei was to Shuuichi what Yuusuke was to Botan, and the elder Jagashi twin was beginning to wonder if there was anything at all Shuuichi was not telling him about Botan. He and Shuuichi had been especially close since Shuuichi had arrived to Sapporo, and there wasn't really anything either could hide anymore without the other being able to detect it.

"Whatever, man. My sister's right about you though. You do spoil Chiaki." He laughed as Shuuichi threw curses at him.

**Author Notes: **I don't really care this time around to put my own little rant just because I don't know what to say, and I'm stressed over a paper that's, unfortunately, due tomorrow. But I will anyway just because there are a few things that ought to be mentioned.

1. The title has been changed. When I uploaded this, I think I was on a Teen Titans hype, and I remembered the title "Ferris-wheels and Fireworks" and that's what I ended up writing for the title. I discovered this mistake, so I edited a portion of the first chapter to fit the title, but now since I no longer need it (seeing that I reverted the title to its original form), I have revised the first chapter again. It's very minor though. I wasn't thinking, obviously, because its original title was "Winter Fireworks." Sorry for the mix-up.

2. I've also changed the chapter titles just because the ones from before were kind of cheesy. Hehe. Sorry about that.

3. Chiaki didn't sound very child-like in the first chapter so I tried to make him more kid-ish here. I don't know how well I managed to do that.

4. This is, by far, the shortest chapter for this fic. It was meant to be longer, actually, but if I had continued it to how I had originally planned to write it, I would have never stopped, and you all would have been bored. Therefore, what I meant to write, which really doesn't have any relevance, will be summarized and condensed in the following chapter. It will actually have a point then.

5. I have yet to do re-read and do any kind of revisions so if there's any grammatical errors or loop-holes, I do apologize.

I don't think that there's anything else to comment about on the fic itself, but I do, however have a different announcement. Haha… I'm so ashamed. The site, which has been on hiatus for a while, will be back up soon. I already have the html and layout done so all I need to do is upload it. There's still a couple of bugs I have to fix up, and I'm waiting for the messageboard that will be coupled with the site to be finished before I upload anything. Besides, I've been really pressured the past week because of my essay. I really do hate writing. Haha. Anyway, do expect it to be up within this month though.

Update on this fic will come at random, I'm afraid, but I will try to get out the next installment asap.

Standard disclaimers apply.


End file.
